


A Lone Paper Crane

by WriterforFunandBoredum



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 1000 Paper Cranes AU, F/F, Modern world, Oneshot, Setting: Hospital, be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterforFunandBoredum/pseuds/WriterforFunandBoredum
Summary: Amity hates going to the hospital. The sterile smell, the time lost. It is such a nuisance. One day, however, when she needs to go get checked up, Amity encounters a strange resident in the hospital and maybe, just maybe, these hospitals aren't so bad at all.And why does this girl have so many paper birds?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	A Lone Paper Crane

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Finally, I have some time to work on Hummingbird, study and do my course work, do something productive, nothing can go wrong.
> 
> My brain: 1000 Paper Crane AU
> 
> Me: I'm listening
> 
> Jokes aside, thank you for stopping by and I hope you like the story. I may have rushed the story and it might show so please, criticize away.

**January 20, 20XX**

Bonesborough Children’s Hospital, where any kid in this city can go and be treated by a legion of doctors and modern marvels. Anyone that goes in there, no matter how sick or injured the patient is thought to be, would somehow walk out those revolving stores with a bright smile and a healed body. It was like magic! Nobody knows how they do it. The media even tried sneak in a couple times to figure it out, but they were promptly thrown out and asked never to return (as if they would listen). It was a sick child’s dream to be here!

Amity _**hated**_ it. 

Her golden eyes peer out the window of the van, anger and frustration burning behind the irises as she stares at the dreaded hospital. The immaculate white versus the molten gold. In her mind’s eye, she can only imagine herself being whisked away on a flying staff, feeling the wind on her face as she laughs away. Like Azura! 

Amity only huffs in frustration and tries to curl up into a ball. Imagining the green-haired heroine doing magic and flying around on her magic staff only serves to remind her of what she is missing today. 

_‘Stupid hospital visit,’_ Ruefully thinks Amity, her lips pursed in irritation, _‘I could be doing my schoolwork or reading the latest Azura book but NO! I have to go and get my leg checked up!’_ She immediately kicks the seat in front of her and winces in pain. 

“Amity,” A cool voice hangs in the air, causing Amity to tense up, “We talked about this. You know better than to act out like this.”. Amity turns towards the driver’s seat and sees the calm yet caring face of her mother, her blue eyes and hair giving off an air of authority. 

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Amity put her head down and gave a sad face, “I just got so frustrated and I couldn’t help myself. I apologize.” She turns to look towards her mother, and she could see her mother’s face soften.

“Amity,” The gentle voice of her mother eased Amity and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly to reassure her, “I promise you it won’t take long to do. We just need to check on your leg. You did say that it was still bothering you for quite some time now, yes?”.

“Yeah.” Amity looks down at her right leg and sees the slight discoloration of skin peering out from the bottom of her blue jeans. The slight trembling and crookedness of her leg. The thudding of a cane. The echoes of voices.

She breathes in. She breathes out.

“Is it happening again, Amity?” Asks Amity’s mother, worry now clearly present in the normally collected voice.

She keeps silent and slowly nods.

“Don’t worry, no one will hurt you like they did. Your siblings and I made sure of it.” A small smile dons on Amity’s face as she gets up from her seat and gives her mother a warm hug. A hug that is graciously returned. 

“Now come along now or we will be late with the appointment with the specialist.” Amity and her mother hurriedly get out of the van, only slowing down to retrieve Amity’s crutches from the backseats. The soft clacking of the crutches matched with the swift footsteps of her mother.

As they enter through the hospital, Amity can clearly see several doctors and nurses wondering about with the occasional kid running across the halls. Voices merged to create one large echo as they continued towards the reception desk, to focused to give the chaos any mind. As they approach the desk, Amity sees a tall man on a seat, speedily typing away at the computer like there was no tomorrow. As they get closer, she can see that he has a light brown hair and brown eyes with a necklace with an owl’s face donned around his neck.

Once they reached the front of the desk, the man quickly glances up and widens his eyes in surprise, “Miss. Lilith? I thought you were still on leave?”

“I can assure you, I am,” The calm assurances of Lilith cuts through the noise of the main hall. Her blue dress and straight poise adding to the authoritative aura surrounding her. Amity can’t help but straighten her back a bit. 

“We scheduled appointment with a specialist regarding my daughter’s leg. Are we not on the timetable, Hooty?”

“One moment,” The man, now known as Hooty, types something into the computer and gives a satisfied _clack_ with his mouth. “You are right on time. The specialist is scheduled to meet you at the Owl Wing,” Hooty stands up from his seat and points with one of his pens, “It is just down this hall and take the second left. Can’t miss it.”

“Thank you, Hooty. Come along now, Amity.” Amity nods and follows Lilith through the maze of children, parents, doctors, and machinery. She can’t help but notice the odd looks given towards her, but she ignores it, deciding that they were just bored.

After only a short while, they made to the Owl Hall and Amity notices the distinct lack of noise in this area. Through the few windows that she can see into, she can see doctors and nurses working on some machines and very few children. 

“We’re here.” Lilith states, snapping Amity from her thoughts. She sees that they are in front of a small office with a broad, brown door with a metal plaque drilled into the middle of it reading:

**Edalyn Clawthorne, M.D**

Lilith let out a tired sigh, probably knowing what could possibly happen next. With a steady knock, the door opens without the slightest bit of resistance, and they walked in. To Amity’s surprise, she sees a grey-haired lady lounging away in her office chair, snoring away and not a care for the world. 

At the sight, Lilith could only shake her head and approaches the sleeping figure. Lilith motions Amity to come over and both take a seat in front of the dozing figure and prepares to begin the inevitable.

“Ahem.”

“W-What?!” The women, startled from her slumber, immediately scrambles to prepare herself. Her eyes dart around until they focus on Lilith, narrowing as she starts to piece everything together. 

“Oh, its you.” The women flatly states, reorienting herself to look at least a little bit presentable with her wrinkled lab coat. 

“Yes, good morning, Edalyn. I see that you were making yourself quite comfortable when you have other responsibilities to attend to?”

“You bet. I was just thinking this office chair an official, Eda-approved snooze machine. You want one?”

Lilith, clearly already done with Eda’s antics, let out a breath of exasperation, “No thank you. We just need to do the check-up that we scheduled for today and see what we can do.”

“Alright, alright. We’ll get your scan done. Just follow me and you won’t get lost inside this maze of a hospital.” Eda, after a bit of prompting from Lilith’s part, proceeded to head out of the room and into the halls of the hospital with Lilith and Amity just close behind.

For a few moments, none dared to disrupt the quiet and the rhythmic echo of monitors and footsteps. However, something darted out from the corner from Amity’s eye and crashed into her impaired leg.

“Aah!” Cried out Amity, falling and clutching her now throbbing leg. She looks down at the offender and sees something rather peculiar. It was a black Doberman with a collar in the shape of a rather demonic skull.

“Amity, are you okay?” Lilith immediately was at Amity’s side, seeing if anything got worse.

“I’m fine.” Amity says a little bit too quickly. Lilith eyes narrow and Amity could tell that she did not believe her. Trying to avoid Lilith’s judgemental stare, Amity’s eyes drift over to the now very affectionate Doberman who was trying to rub its head on her injured leg.

“Who’s the dog?” Asks Amity. Eda, who was sitting by the sidelines, could only let out a very tired groan.

“That would be-”

“I’M SORRY!” Another voice comes shouting out of the rooms that occupy the main hall and a body comes rushing to the side of the dog, embracing it in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Eda! I let my eyes off him for one second and he just bolted out1” The figure, clad in hospital scrubs, spoke to the very disgruntled Eda.

“I’m more concerned why you are out of your room again, Luz,” Eda, clearly done with the morning, went over to the person named Luz and picked her up like it was natural.

“You know that you’re not allowed out of your room without supervision. What would your mother say?” 

The figure shrinks under the scolding tone of Eda and Amity can clearly see who barged into the conversation. It was a young girl who looked slightly shorter than herself and was dressed in the blue hospital scrubs that patients wear. Brown, disheveled hair dons her head and brown skin covering her body. 

Amity could only guess why this person was in the hospital before she sees something on the ground near the girl. She picks it up and sees it is some type of folded bird, the colour orange contrasting with the pale hospital.

“Um, excuse me,” Amity interjects into Eda’s prompt scolding, “I think you dropped this.” The girl, Luz, immediately grabbed it out of her hands and began shaking her hand.

“Oh, thank you, thank you! I didn’t think I dropped one, but I did so thank you!” The cheery words of the girl and her actions surprised Amity and she can feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. 

“I-It’s no problem. But can you let go of my hand, I kind of need to get to my test.”

“Oh, sorry,” the girl quickly removes her hand and retreats from the group, dog in tow.

“I swear,” Amity can feel the exhaustion in Eda’s voice, “That girl will be the end of me. Now c’mon now, we are going to be late.”

Over the course of the rest of the visit, Amity couldn’t help but think of the girl that crashed into them and why in the world she was in this hospital. Although, it is not as if they will meet again?

**January 27, 20XX**

Amity was, for the lack of a better word, tired. After dealing with her siblings and the hurdle that is her school, she has to go to back to the hospital under Eda’s orders. Rehab or something. Of course, Amity accepted that something like this would happen but not like how things were currently unfolding. 

It all started with Amity going into the hospital by herself. Her mom, Lilith, texted her that she couldn’t make it today and that she has to go with the twins. The twins, sensing the numerous opportunities to tease her, drove her all the way to the hospital while bombarding her with useless gossip. Finally, to top it all off, Amity was stuck waiting in the hospital because some people (i.e. Emira and Edric) decided it was a good idea to get lost on the road! Amity’s day couldn’t possibly be any worse.

“Excuse me?” Amity was startled out of her own thoughts when she hears a voice call out to her. She looks up and sees someone near her, someone very familiar. A brown girl with brown eyes wearing hospital blues.

“Yes? Can I help you?” Something about her seems familiar. Did she see her before?

“I was wondering if you want some company. You look lonely.” The reassuring smile that the girl gave her brought a warmth to Amity’s face and she could not dare to refuse such a situation.

“That would be much appreciated. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. By the way, what’s your name?” The girl inquires as she sits down next to Amity.

“Amity Clawthorne. And yours?”

“Luz Noceda! You can call me Luz if you want!” The girl exclaims with excitement. Although, the name sparks a memory from a week ago regarding a dog, a bird, and the grey-haired doctor.

“Wait,” Amity looks at Luz’s eyes and narrows them, looking at her with scrutiny. After a quick thought, her eyes widen with recognition, “You’re that girl Eda gets tired off with that dog of yours.” At the mention of Eda’s name, Luz gives off some nervous laughter.

“Heh, heh, yeah. That’s me,” Luz holds a finger to her mouth and looks at her like she is trying to tell a secret, “Just don’t tell her I’m here. I’m supposed to be back in my room getting checked and stuff, but I am fine!” 

“If you say so…” Although a bit unsure about it all, Amity decides to trust Luz and leaves it be. 

“Okay!” After hearing that from Luz, Amity settles back to relaxing in her seat and regretting not bringing anything to read. Although, the sound of rustling paper soon brings her back from her thoughts. She turns to the source of the sound and sees that Luz produces a piece of brown paper from her pockets and begins to expertly fold it.

The action piques the interest of Amity as she hasn’t anyone in her school do anything like that.

“What are you doing?” Asks Amity, curiosity rising to the occasion.

“This?” Luz shoves the thing in Amity’s face in a complete disregard of personal space. “This is origami! I’m trying to make a paper crane, but I haven’t really got it down yet.”

“Origami? Sounds interesting.” Amity pushes gently Luz’s arms and points towards the paper bird, “But why a paper crane? You seem to be the type to make something, I don’t know… A dragon? Or a dog?”

“Well,” Luz rubs the back of her head out of slight embarrassment, “It does sound cool to make a dragon. Believe me, I would if I could but…” Luz trails off, a faraway look adorns her face, “I’m doing this for something else than what your thinking about.”

“Oh…” Amity, sensing something that should not be broached, dropped talking about it and just settled in relaxing in her seat. Off to her side, she could still hear the fluttering of paper and the occasional sounds of success coming from Luz. 

After much time passes, the rumbling of Amity’s phone awakes her from thoughts, the tell-tale sign that her mother is here to pock her up. Looking at the time, she could see that it was quite late, and she turns to see Luz absolutely surrounded with a colourful entourage of paper cranes. Luz, herself, was busy folding another set before Amity stood up.

“So,” The start of the conversation bringing Luz back from her full focus, “I have to go. Thank you for keeping me company.” Luz brightens and gives Amity a smile.

“No problem, sitting buddy! Take care.” With both waving and saying their goodbyes, Amity could not help herself but think of why Luz needs all those paper cranes. A gift perhaps? Or something to keep her company? Whichever the case, Amity feels that these hospital visits won’t be as dull as before. 

**February 3, 20XX**

“Hey there, sitting buddy!” Amity turns to see a waving Luz, hands full with a stack of colourful paper, “Whatcha’ doin’?”

“Hello, Luz. I was just resting. Do you any help?”

“Naw, I’m fine!” Luz carefully maneuvers beside Amity and plops down into the empty seat, a few papers scattering around. “I’m curious though, why are you here anyway? Something happen with your parents?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Amity huffs in annoyance, “My mom got caught up with some work stuff and my brother and sister are busy with something so they can’t pick me up so I’m stuck here.”

“Hmmmmmm,” Amity does not like that sound. She turns to see Luz eyeing her up like she was solving a murder-mystery.

“Follow me.”

“W-What!” Was all Amity could say before Luz began bolting out of her seat, paper stack in hand. Amity tried to follow Luz through the maze of people and almost got herself lost in it herself. 

“We’re here!” Amity stopped near Luz and noticed that they were in front of a large patient room in the Owl Wing. Amity gave a questioning look at Luz, but she responded with a cheeky grin and a shove to the door.

Once they stepped in, Amity notices the room to be quite homely, far different to the regular patient rooms. Warm blankets, a bookshelf filled with books stacked to the wall and the room plastered with posters of characters and music. If it wasn’t a hospital, Amity would have thought it to be a regular room. 

But what really brought her attention was the hanging forms of paper cranes throughout the entire room. The different colours clashing on to one another like an ongoing rainbow. 

“So, what do you think?”

“This place looks… nice,” Amity walks into the room and touches one of the hanging paper cranes. This one has a maroon colour and was folded rather crudely. Amity turns towards Luz who was now seated at her bed, sitting up and looking at her expectedly. 

A question hangs on the tip of her tongue, “May I ask one question?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you have so many of these cranes?”

“Oh, that,” Luz replied with a slight lack of cheer, “Its something a bit silly and stupid really.”

Amity raises an eyebrow, “Try me. I’ve only known you for a few weeks and this seems like the norm for you.”

“Really,” Luz chuckles at the sentiment, “Well I do make a good first impression.” Luz shuffles a bit and rubs her arm, “Well, according to some stories I’ve read, they say that when you make a thousand paper cranes, you get one wish and I wanted to see if that was true.”

Amity was silent as she was trying to process it in her mind about the dedication of this girl to do something that seems straight out of a fairy-tale, of someone wishing for something true.

Luz sighs and quietly says, “See I told you it was stupid…”

“It’s not,” Luz eyes widens and looks at Amity, determination blazing in the irises of the girl, “Don’t think its so stupid to do something like this! I’m not sure why you’re in this hospital for but by doing this, you’re not giving up hope so don’t think like that ever!”

Luz feels a swell of emotion rise, tears threatening to spill out, “Thanks, Amity.”

“No problem,” The gentle voice of Amity soothing Luz. Amity walks over to Luz and takes a seat beside her, causing Luz to move over a bit so that Amity has enough room.

“Hey.”

“Yes, Amity?”

“Do you want me to tell you a secret? Only fair since you told me about your birds.”

“Sure! Only if you’re comfortable though.”

“Well, I am in this rather nice bed of yours,” Both girls give off a small laugh at the attempt of a joke and Amity refocuses, “Well, you’ve seen my mom though, right?”

“The scary, blue-haired lady? Yeah, it was kind of hard not to as I bumped into you the first time.”

“Yeah, good impressions, right?” Amity laughs and Luz’s good-natured punch to the arm.

“Well, what if I told you that she is not my real mom?”

Luz gasps, “Secret backstory!”

Amity smiles at her antics, “Yeah, secret backstory. My mom adopted me and my siblings when I was younger, probably when I was 10 years old. My old parents, they weren’t the nicest of the bunch to put it lightly.”

“How bad could they be?”

“Try controlling every aspect of your life so that they can have the ‘perfect’ daughter.” Luz gives a gasp and Amity nods, “Yeah, they were terrible. They tried to control who were my friends, how I acted, even which schools and stuff to study for.”

“That’s horrible!”

“That’s not the worst part though,” Amity raised her leg and pulled up the pantleg, showing the distorted discolouration of her skin, “This is the worst one. They thought a good punishment for me getting an A- was to beat me black and blue.”

“I was both lucky and unlucky though. Unlucky in the sense that they broke and twisted my leg to such a degree that I must still go to therapy. Heck, that’s why I’m here in this hospital in the first place, the leg is still giving me trouble.”

“But the lucky part is that my mom, Lilith, came in at just the right time. Back then, she was my long-time tutor for some of my school subjects and cared for me when my parents didn’t. One day, when she came in to start my lessons and saw me crying and holding my broken body. I couldn’t remember the next parts but all I knew later is that I was sitting in a warm bed with my siblings and Lilith nursing me back to health in her home.”

Amity didn’t know when, but Luz shuffled her way closer to Amity and gave her a soft hug. Amity could feel her face wet and wipes her eyes, knowing that tears from the memories and nightmares were returning. Amity turns to Luz and returns the hug.

“Thank you,” Amity quietly says. 

“No problem. That’s what friends are for.”

**February 15, 20XX – 300 Paper Cranes**

“How are you still so bad at this?”

“Shush, you! I just have bad hands okay!”

Both Amity and Luz were sitting in Luz’s room folding away at the colourful pieces of paper. Amity thought it would be a good activity to do together with Luz so that she wouldn’t feel as lonely when she is here. 

On Amity’s side, a steady pile of neatly folded cranes lay neatly in a basket that her mom brought over. On the other hand, Luz’s pile was filled with cranes of irregular sizes and with some areas either being refolded or just plain messy.

“How did yours turn out so good!” Exclaims Luz, pointing with her misshapen crane at Amity.

Amity gives a teasing smile, “Well, maybe I am just that good?” 

“Ooh, have at you!” Luz tosses the offending crane at Amity’s head and launches into a crane fight, throwing each other’s cranes like snowballs. 

They were chasing each other and throwing pieces of folded paper for quite some time before Luz just stops.

Worry crawled onto Amity’s face, this doesn’t feel right, “Luz, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Luz tries to say reassuringly but the pain in her voice was evident, “Just got to wait it out for a moment.” Luz clutches her chest and rests her body at the frame of the bed.

“Are you sure,” Amity went to Luz’s side, “We can call a nurse and-”

“NO!” The shout surprises Amity and takes a step back, “I mean, its not that bad. I have these all the time and I can tell you that this is fine!”

“Luz, you’re scaring me. You need to get the nurse.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m feeling fiiiiiiiiiiiii-” Luz’s voice drifts off and Amity could only watch as Luz’s body hits the ground hard. 

“Luz?” Amity quickly approaches to her side. 

“Luz?!” She tries shaking her awake, but Luz was moving around erratically, making it hard to get a grip on her.

“Someone, HELP!” Amity screams and she can see the door burst open, revealing her mother, Lilith, and Eda. 

“Amity, what’s -” Lilith’s eyes widen at the downed form of Luz and Eda darts across the room, holding Luz gently and trying to help. 

“Amity,” Lilith tries to usher her over, “I think you need to wait in the lobby, okay. Eda and I need to work.”

Amity could only nod as she was moved out, the shouts of other doctors and nurses surrounding her. 

_‘I hope she’s okay’_

**February 21, 20XX – 500 Paper Cranes**

“Amity-”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“C’mon!”

“No, Luz.” Amity gives Luz the evil eye and it does the intended effect, causing Luz to shrink back into her bed, “According to Eda, you need to stay in this bed and that’s what you are going to do.”

“But it’s so _boring_! I haven’t been able to do anything except count the paper cranes that we’ve made since last week. I’m going crazy!” Luz slumped into her bed and was crossed her arms in a huff. 

“I thought you would occupy yourself by folding some more cranes?”

“I would but I got scolded by Eda and my mom about what I did. They took away my paper stack, so I haven’t been able to do anything for a good while.”

“Hmm, is that so?” There was a twinkle in Amity’s eye and Luz could only help but stare at her with suspicion?

“Amity, what did you do?”

“Well,” Amity picks up her bag that was laying at the foot of the bed. Making sure that Luz has her attention, she unzips the bag and takes out the treasure within. A neat pile of colourful paper.

Luz eyes sparkle and she shoots up to attention, her hands doing a grabbing a motion for the paper, “I knew you treat me well, Clawthorne, now gimme!” Luz attempts to grab a piece of paper before Amity moved the bag out of reach.

“Amity,” Luz whined, “How could you!”

“Because I am your friend and this is your punishment,” Amity stated, moving away a bit to the dismay of Luz.

“C’mon, Amity, I promise we won’t do anything bad like last time! Just give me some paper and we can call it even. I’ve been _so_ bored!” 

Amity thinks it over a bit, the decision not being helped with Luz giving her a pleading look. After a moment, Amity sighs and places the bag in-between them.

“Fine.”

“Yay!”

“But,” Luz stops just before the bag opening, eyeing Amity about what she is about to say, “You need to tell me why you are here. It’s been bothering me for a while but you’re not a normal patient, are you?”

Luz’s eyes widen and she loses some of her enthusiasm in her movements, “If I told you, you won’t be my friend.”

“What are you talking about? I’ll still be you’re friend.”

“Even when I told you that I could die the next day.” Amity pauses and looks at Luz directly, seeing the girl trying to keep it together. 

“My mom told me that when I was still a baby in her stomach, they had a really hard time finding my heartbeat. They wanted to get me out early, but my mom and dad thought it would be okay to wait it out.”

“When I was born, the doctors did some tests and found out that my heartbeat was weaker than an average baby and looked into it. Turns out, I was born with a weak heart and a very sensitive immune system, making it kind of hard to get out of the hospital.” 

“Every few days, I had to take some test or go through some hopeful new surgery that could improve something. I didn’t know. The years just flew by and I ended up practically living here.”

“The good side is that my immune system has been steadily improving with the help of the doctors. The downside is that my heart hasn’t been that well, even after all these years. If I get too excited or if my heart rate gets too high, there can be problems.”

“Y’know, I-I haven’t really thought about it all, but I’ve been in this s-stupid hospital for all my life. The same four walls. The same doctors. Even Eda and King! I know they try and help but it just feels so…horrible.”

“Heck, e-everyone I try to b-befriend in this place just ends up l-leaving me.” 

“I-I just…r-really want a friend.”

Luz feels something warm wrap around her and she turns to see Amity hugging her, crying a river of tears. 

“L-Luz,” Amity chokes out, “I won’t leave you like this. I’m still going to be your friend and be by your side. I promise.”

Luz tried to say something but barely anything came out. She wraps her arms around Amity in a hug and keeps her tightly embraced, memorizing the feeling forevermore.

**July 29, 20XX – 999 Paper Cranes**

Over the course of a few months, Amity became close friends to the isolated Luz, even more so than she ever expected. When Amity had time to visit or when Luz didn’t have an appointment scheduled, they would always play around to distract themselves from the hardships thrown at them. 

Amity would tell her stories of what happened while she was gone, and Luz would animatedly tell her of new stories and characters that she came up with on a whim. She even had acted out some bits of her story to Amity’s reluctance and secret happiness. Both girls appreciated the company of each other, and none could stop it.

And life was just about to become a whole lot better. Overtime, Amity had the brilliant idea of helping Luz fold some paper cranes to help Luz reach her goal and Luz was, quite frankly ecstatic. With Amity’s help, the room was filled with the massive entourage of folded birds and when Luz showed Eda, she was greatly impressed with the dedication towards her.

But today was special and both girls would find out why.

“Hey, Luz!”

“Hey, Amity!”

Both girls waved at each other as Amity entered the room, bag in tow and a knowing smile on one Amity Clawthorne.

Luz was immediately suspicious of her good friend’s mood, “What’s gotten into you? Did something happen?”

Amity could only smile and walked up to her, “Yep, something happened alright. Look!” Amity immediately began to walk and run around the room, albeit the lack of a lurch or hobble.

Luz immediately recognized what happened, “Ah, your leg! Its healed!” 

“Yup,” Amity gave a slight curtesy, “Right as rain, oh Rapunzel.”

Luz gave a hearty laugh, “R-Rapunzel! I don’t even have the long hair.”

“But you are locked in such a room that only a knight could only save you!” Amity acted dramatically. 

“Oh, you!” Luz giggles, happy at the antics of her friend.

“By the way,” Amity perks up, “I have something special to announce!”

“What is it, Luz?”

Luz searches around her mess of a bed and grabs something, “A-HA! Found it!” Luz beckons Amity over and shows it to her.

Amity raises an eyebrow, “A paper crane? Luz, we made a ton of these already. What makes it so special?” Amity would have to admit, the folding of this one was rather remarkable. The folding was precise and there were no unnecessary creases anywhere on the frame. The colour, aquamarine, was rather stellar. However, she couldn’t figure out why what it made this one special. 

“Well, do you remember that story about the paper cranes I told you about?”

“Yeah, you have to make a ton of them to get some type of wish. Why do you ask?”

“Turns out, you need to make a thousand of them and this,” Luz puffs out her chest and raises it higher, “Is the 999th paper crane.”

“Wow…,” Amity was astonished, “You were able to count that high?”

“Hey!” Luz squawked indignantly at Amity, “I’ll have you know that I can! And,” Luz gingerly places the bird in Amity’s hand and says softly, “I want you to have it.”

“Wait, me!” Amity starts feeling warm inside, but her attention is focused on the smiling girl, “But why?”

“Just think of it as a gift for all this time you spent with me. You’ve been a good friend.”

“Oh, Luz,” Amity sweetly says as she pulls the girl into a hug, being careful not to crush the gift, “You’re too sweet for your own good.”

“Well,” Luz could feel her face turn red, “I just wanted you to have something to remember me by since you may not be able to visit as often now that your leg is healed and all.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Amity removes herself from the hug, missing the warmth of the embrace, “I’ll still visit you. I mean, there is such a thing as visiting hours which you were able to sneak me around, so I’ll definitely still be around.”

“That’s great!” Luz cheers excitedly, “Also, can I ask you a favour?”

“Sure, Luz, what is it?”

“I want you to do me the honour of making the last crane.”

“Wait, what!” Amity looks at Luz incredulously, “You want me to make it? I thought you wanted to finish it!?”

“I do but I want you to do it because you’ve been around for so long and,” Luz tries to find the right words, “I want this to be the symbol of our friendship and to show that we will have each other’s back.”

“Luz, you’re so cheesy,” Amity manages to say before wrapping Luz in another hug, “But I’ll do it. For you, of course.”

“Great! We can start right now!” 

“Yeah, I’ll,” Amity was cut off by her phone rumbling loudly and she looks at it, “It’s my mom,” Amity turns to Luz and gives an apologetic smile, “Turns out we have somewhere to be. I’ll bring the crane the next time we can meet so wait for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Luz, in a final act of courage, gives a slight peck on the cheek of Amity, causing both girls to become bright red, “I’ll hold you to it, _Amity_.”

If Lilith asks why Amity looks like she was in a bliss, she will deny everything and say nothing.

**August 5, 20XX – 1000 Paper Cranes**

For the past few days, Amity’s heart was pounding in her chest and her thoughts were running a mile a minute. The cause of it all. One girl in the hospital who happened to kiss one Amity Clawthorne and seal their promise. She couldn’t help but touch her cheek and remember the softness and warmth of her lips. 

Amity almost squealed at the implications but also some other thoughts crowd her mind. 

Was it just a kiss between friends?

Was it just something in the moment?

Amity shook her head; she cannot have these thoughts right now because she is on a mission. Amity begins to focus and walk into hospital, thinking of the gift that weighs heavily in her bag.

Amity took a long time and care in making this crane perfect, a warm chocolate brown colour with each fold being precise and accurate. She tried making several others, but she gave up mid-way for each of them, nothing short of perfect would be the last one. 

Amity continues to walk around the hospital and sees that she was in front of the Owl Wing. Amity steels herself and walks into the corridor, eager to see her friend and show her the final piece to this story. 

As she was approaching, she observes something odd. Doctors and nurses were rushing about, more than usual in a normal day. The chatter and shouts of man and machine were higher than before and the atmosphere in the area was heavy with untold remorse. 

A pit in her stomach forms and the steps in her walks hasten. Something was wrong.

When she approached the entrance of Luz’s room, she was welcomed to a startling sight.

In front of the door, there were two women. One she can recognize as Eda who was struggling to hold back the other women. Judging by the looks of the women, perhaps she is a relative?

As she comes closer, she can now hear the argument that was brewing between the two.

“Eda, let me go! I need to go to my daughter!” The women, her mom, Amity deduced, was distraught. But for what for?

“Camilia, I know you want to help her and so do I, but you are still too weak to help! You are still recovering from a surgery and all you’ll do is make matters worse. Do you understand?”

Eda’s harsh words brings the women’s senses slightly back, albeit with some hesitation, “I-I know, Eda, but she’s been through so much and this can’t be-” 

“Um, excuse me,” Both women are taken aback and look at the source of the intrusion, one very scared Amity Clawthorne, “What’s happening with Luz? Is she going to be okay?” 

Both women look at each other and convey a silent conversation. Eda sighs and crouches down to Amity’s height, holding onto both her shoulders.

“Look, kid,” Eda tries saying with sincerity, “Something happened with Luz today and we got our hands full trying to fix it.”

“W-What?”

“Luz had a… an accident this morning and caused her to collapse. We don’t know what caused it but we got a lot of good people in there trying to help so perk up, ‘kay?”

“O-Okay.” Amity’s eyes look through the window and into the room and her eyes widen. 

“Eda?” Panic starts to rise in her voice.

Eda grows exceedingly worried at the tone, “What is it, kid?”

“I-I think I see a flat line.”

“WHAT!” Both Eda and Amity turn around to see Camilia crash through the door and into the group of doctors operating in her room, cursing, and crying along the way.

“SHIT!” Eda shouts. She rushes into the room and starts helping the doctors, all of them becoming frantic in trying to revive the small body of Luz.

Amity, however, could stay rooted in her place, a cold dread burrowing deep in her body. She tries to breath but all she could manage was clear a lump in her throat. 

Her knees feel weak as the world seems to slip away as the doctor’s shouts become quieter. Tears threatened to spill as the clatter of metal is reduced to a mere whimper. Amity could only stare as she feels the gift grow heavier and heavier in her bag.

“You promised, didn’t you, Luz. You promised……” Amity struggles to say, her voice barely above a whisper. 

**\----------- 1 Paper Crane**

The funeral felt surreal. 

Amity couldn’t believe it, refused to accept the foreboding silence that echoes all around her.

She hated this feeling. 

She hears crying. She’s not sure anymore if it was herself or Ms. Camilia. At this point, she doesn’t care. 

It was her turn to go up and send her regards. She walks up towards the open casket and she couldn’t breathe. The still face of Luz Noceda looking so peaceful in her eternal slumber. Amity couldn’t, wouldn’t, accept it that someone so animated could be so _still_.

When Amity closes her eyes, she could still see the smile and radiant joy that was Luz, and the warmth that she so yearns from Luz’s actions. 

Her arms trembling, Amity takes out something out of her pocket of her black, funeral dress. A perfectly folded, chocolate brown paper crane that was gingerly cared for all this time. Amity carefully places the paper crane in the casket and says one wish, trying, and failing, from crying in front of her best friend.

“I wish you were still here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did that and yes, I feel sorry for myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the ride and I hope you are emotionally prepared for whatever life does to you.


End file.
